Easter Hunt day
by angel5blue
Summary: this first time I'm having Germany x Pennsylvania doing lemon story here. I don't own anything here. But I Only own my (oc) Penny Jones/Pennsylvania enjoy the story here ;D


Easter Hunt Day

Ludwig and Penny had been dating each other for five years. Ludwig was grateful that he has a sweet girlfriend that he always wanted. Penny will always smile at him to bright up his days. She knows how to cook his favorite meal and she was too good for him. But there one problem, that Ludwig and Penny had never have sex. One time that Ludwig tries to make first move on Penny, then someone will pop out in wrong time. Ludwig had tried other way to make move again. But no luck for Ludwig to get show Penny, How much he loves her. So Ludwig starts make plans for perfect day just for him and Penny to be alone on that day. Then after he was done pick the day. He just needs to find the way to keep his brother and his friends out the house just for the night. Ludwig had called his one friend from Japan to keep other of his friend from Italy busy at party. Honda asks," Is there any reason, why?" "Well, I need ALONE time with Penny at my house on that night." Honda was okay with that for now. Honda had told Ludwig on the phone that he wish them good luck have sex with Penny. Ludwig had made red face and hung the phone fast. Next one was his older brother, who likes to sneak around his bedroom for being nose. Ludwig went to find Gilbert in the kitchen. Ludwig just knew that his older brother will be in kitchen. Which Gilbert was in the kitchen, having early drinking his beer with his yellow bird on his head. Gilbert had white hair with red eyes. Unlike Ludwig, he has neat blonde hair with blue eyes color. Ludwig sat next to Gilbert. Ludwig never thought he was going to ask his bother for help. Ludwig said, "Brother, I need your help on something." Gilbert had spit his beer at Ludwig's face. Ludwig went beat his bother doing that. But this time he kept cold for minute. Gilbert said, "Sure! What the awesome me do for west?" Ludwig had told his older brother what his plan is. However Gilbert had him better idea. He ask, Why you play little game called Easter hunt on Easter day with Penny?" Ludwig just stares at Gilbert for minute. Gilbert goes on, "Once she is done look for clues, she'll come in your bedroom for prize!" Ludwig gets it now, he nodded happy. Which Ludwig will do an Easter hunt game with his girlfriend.

~ Easter day ~

Penny hung around with kids at church, She help them to find the Easter eggs that bunny hide them. The kids were having so much fun with Penny. She wears light blues dress that has see though sleeves with yellow flat shoes. Penny had long dark brown hair with yellow bow tie behind her back. She have so fun with kids. Yet, she hadn't seen her german boyfriend. He supposes to be here helping her run the party at the church today. However other Country and states were there to enjoy themselves at party. Penny felt alone without him. Then someone tap on Penny's shoulder. She looks over her shoulder and saw Gilbert had show up. He asks, "Kesesese! What's with long sad face? "Gilbert, if you are here…Where Ludwig?" Penny asked. Gilbert gave Penny the note. Penny read the note:

Hallo Penny,

I have wonderful game just for the two of us on this Easter Hunt Game. However you must go to my house at my front door to start the game. Clues are inside my house and the waits for you to meet Easter Bunny. I'll be waiting for you play the game.

Penny looks back at Gilbert and asks him to watch the kids for her. Gilbert will do for Penny without fight her off or play around with his awesome moments. Penny had thanked him. She runs off to Ludwig's house. Gilbert watches Penny run off like kid that he uses to see her that way. One of the kids asks, "Where is Miss Jones, Mr. Bunnyman?" "What?! I'm not the bunnyman! I'm the awesome Bunny!" Gilbert answers them, as put on the Bunny ears on. He started runs off to let the Kids catch him.

Penny had made to Ludwig's house. There was note on the door. She read the note that say, "Now, you are here to play our game. The rules are simple. You must all clues in my house to find the key to my bed and prize is yours. But you must find the key, before 8pm."Penny looked at her watch and it's going on 7pm. Then she looks back at the note, "The First clues is where the place that I cook my wurst?" Penny open the door, She ran to the Kitchen and saw other note on the pot that on the stove. She goes on the note to other notes. Until Penny had reach the last note of the key in Ludwig's office. It was getting close to 8pm. Penny found the key and took the key to Ludwig's bedroom door. She unlocks the bedroom door. She opens the door and saw bunny ear were stick out from bed covers. Penny went next to Ludwig's master bed. She pulls the cover out the way. Penny saw Ludwig was wearing the bunny ear and he was naked in front of Penny. But he had flag pillow that cover his member up. Penny had blushed madly. She asks, "L-Ludwig?" "Ja, I'm your Easter Bunny..." Ludwig answer. Penny wasn't what to say to him. She took her shoes off, then she help herself seat on Ludwig's flag pillow that cover his member up. Once Penny had sat down on his pillow, she can feel his hard member want break though the pillow. Ludwig was happy that Penny don't freak out about him being naked. He said,"I don't want forces you have sex with me. But I want to show you how I love you." Penny had both of her hands on Ludwig's cheek and kisses him on his lip. Penny said, "I'm samething too." Ludwig kisses on Penny's lower lips. He asks, "Are you sure?" Penny had nodded her head.

Ludwig begin kiss Penny on lip, she kiss him back. In few moments she let Ludwig's tongue enter her mouth. He uses his tongue to massage Penny's tongue. Then He pulls Penny close to him. He massage on Penny's back. She moans lightly. Ludwig pull Penny's dress zip down. He break the kiss, so that he can lefts Penny's dress and along with her bra over Penny's head. Penny had Ludwig help pull her dress. Ludwig looks down at Penny's D size breasts. Penny felt cold air around her chest. She use her arms cover her breasts. Ludwig rubs his face on Penny's neck. Penny gasps little bit. He left his head. Ludwig moves her arms away from her chest. He stares at her D size breasts. That Penny made blush so much. Ludwig said, "You are so beautiful. You don't need to hide them from me." He had his hand cup on Penny's breasts. She can feel how warm that Ludwig's hands are. Ludwig begins to rub Penny's nipples for while. Penny holds on her breath. Her body had starts the heat all over. Then he start suck on Penny's nipple, while he pinch her nipple. Penny had bite her low lip and start to getting wetter on her panties. She felt something try break thought pillow that she still seat on Ludwig's flag pillow. Ludwig carful had Penny go laid down on his bed. Then Ludwig went to other Penny's nipple to lick around while he sucks it. Penny can't hold anymore, she moans as much she can. She had her nails dig on Ludwig's skin. He gasps out some air. Ludwig's face had become so lustful. He whispers at Penny's ear. "Let see how wet you are~" He went down to penny's blue panties, he use fingers to pull the panties waistband down to them take off her. Once he got them off, he can see how much wet she is. He smirks at her. Penny looks away with her red face. He chuckle softly. Ludwig removes his flag pillow from his large hard member. Penny had look back at Ludwig and saw his large member that she never see it before. Ludwig's member can almost reach out to Penny's bellybutton. Ludwig had open Penny's leg open wide. Ludwig looks inside Penny's entrance, and then he put his two large fingers inside of Penny. Penny had grape the cover that near her side. He start pump them in and out fast pause. Penny had grasps out little bit. The he add the third finger, while he the heat inside his body. Penny had couple time move too much. Penny cried, "Ludwig, I really need you now!" He pulls out his fingers and licks her juices off his finger. Ludwig said, "You taste so wonderful, I feel so hungry to eat you up every day." Penny had madly blushes so much. He goes on, "It going to hurt for while. But I'll promise that you going to joy it. Are you ready?"

Penny had nodded her head. Ludwig careful put his large hard member inside of Penny's entrance, but made half way in her. Penny gave the single sign to Ludwig to start. He begin slow going pump in and out. She yelps in pain little bit, he thrust inside of her. Ludwig push hard to get in and out. He said, "Penny…you are so tight!" Penny tries to bear the pain so much. However Ludwig had say something sweet in german that pain can go away. The pain had gone away. Now Ludwig had his whole member can go inside. He thrusts so much faster that Penny's breasts were bounce so much that Ludwig loves to see that. Penny's wall was about break down. Ludwig was getting closer to Penny. She yells, "I- I think I'm gonna-!" Something made Penny screams out.

"L-L-LUDWIG!" She yells

P-PENNY!" Ludwig yells too.

German's seed now enter inside of his lover. They paint so much. Ludwig slowly pulls out his member. Then he pulls Penny up and makes her lay on her side to face the wall. Penny looks over her shoulder. She let Ludwig take control of her body. Ludwig had left penny' leg up for minute, he put his member back inside of her again. Penny moans in his name. He put Penny's one leg on his thighs. Ludwig starts thrust lot faster than last one. Penny grasps little bit. Then Ludwig had his hand on Penny's breasts and massages them in the good pause. Penny moans louder than before. After seven time thrusts, both of their chums mix together. Ludwig turns Penny over to at his face. He pulls the cover up for Penny and him. He said, "I love you so much, Penny" He kiss on her lips. Penny breaks the kiss for minute. She said, "I Love you too, Luddy~" Ludwig hold Penny close to his chest. They both had fallen to sleep.

~The end~


End file.
